


Hold Me Tight

by annacatherine



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacatherine/pseuds/annacatherine
Summary: Anna and Kristoff unashamedly share an intimate moment.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really know what the title or summary is, I just knew I wanted to write some smut, so here y'all go! :)

Anna dipped her feet into the cool water, relishing the feeling of it. She was already stripped down to her chemise and bloomers, but realizing no one was likely to bother her, she quickly removed those things and threw them onto the bank before wading in until the water hit her shoulders. 

She sighed as she leaned back, the summer sun shining down on her face, warming her as her long hair flowed behind her in the water. She and Kristoff were visiting her sister in the enchanted forest and had been there the last three days, which had been a most welcome vacation from her queenly duties.

It was Kristoff who had suggested they take the trip, as he had sensed his wife's stress mounting over the past few weeks. But here, Anna could almost forget about all of it. She could understand why Elsa loved this lifestyle so much.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice asked. Anna opened her eyes and looked over to the bank to see her husband, already stripped down to his drawers.

"Only if you get rid of those," Anna replied with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am," Kristoff replied, his eyes never leaving hers as he removed them and tossed them to the side.

With that, he began making his way towards her and Anna waited, the anticipation of what she knew was likely to happen next rising in her chest.

He stopped just in front of her, suddenly unsure. "Are you sure we should do this here?" He asked. "I mean, what if we get caught?"

Anna shrugged. "Then they'll just have to deal with it. We are married after all. But I have a feeling the Northuldra are less perturbed by sex than we are anyway."

Kristoff smirked. "Is that what you think is about to happen?" 

Anna giggled. "I was hoping."

"Good," he said, taking her into his arms suddenly. "Because that's what's about to happen."  
With that, his lips crashed to hers. Her body's reaction was immediate as she melted into him, her leg curling around his hip. He gripped her thigh and she could feel his erection already beginning to harden.

His lips found their way down and Kristoff began kissing her freckles, every one, as if he was trying to remember the pattern in which they were splayed across her chest and shoulders.  
Anna's hands ran up and down his biceps as she moaned. 

"Kristoff," she gasped as one of his hands came up to cup her breast, his thumb caressing her nipple. Despite the August heat, Anna felt goosebumps raise on her skin as Kristoff continued to kiss her, running his hands up and down her body.

Suddenly, unable to take it anymore, Anna ran her hand down Kristoff's chest, reaching beneath the water to his throbbing erection. She smirked at him as she stopped just short of it, her fingers caressing the hair above it.

"Anna-" Kristoff moaned, his desire mounting, desperate for her to touch him.

"Yes?" She asked nonchalantly, pressing herself closer so that her thigh was touching the tip of him.

"Touch me," he gasped. "Please."

That was all Anna needed to take his manhood in her hand. Feeling how hard he was for her, only caused her own desire to increase.

"Only if you touch me too," she said, taking his hand with her free one and guiding it down to her center.

Simultaneously, they began to do just that, Anna slowly working her hand up and down Kristoff's manhood and Kristoff pushing two fingers inside her before he too began working his hand. The only sound was their moans escaping their mouths in unison and the running of the water.

"Kristoff," Anna gasped, her lips meeting his, "I need you inside me."

Kristoff smirked, and Anna knew that that meant he was more than happy to oblige. He took her leg and wrapped it around him once again. Their height difference made things a little awkward for a moment, but they quickly figured it out, used to figuring it out by now.

Kristoff's hand held her leg up and he leaned over to whisper against her ear, "I love you so much," before sliding himself inside of her.

Anna melted into him as she gasped, suddenly full of him. She used her leg to pull him as close as she could as he began thrusting into her. That's all she ever wanted- was to have him as close as possible.

Good God, she loved him, and the way he loved her, so fully and completely and well. She could almost cry at the thought of how special he was, how special this was. That Kristoff was the only person in the whole world she could be this close to- physically and emotionally.

Their breaths were ragged as they continued to move as one, loving each other in the way only they could until Kristoff came, his head coming to rest on Anna's shoulder, her fingers in his hair as he released inside her.

"Wow," was all Anna said as they stood there, Kristoff still inside her until she peeled her leg away to stand once again on two feet.

Kristoff himself was catching his breath as he still held her close. He brushed her damp hair away from her shoulder and placed a single kiss to her collarbone. "That was amazing," he said.

Anna took his face in her hands and looked into his brown eyes- eyes that had become so familiar to her after the past few years. Her thumbs caressed his lightly freckled cheeks. "You're amazing," she said, planting a soft kiss to his lips. "I've always thought so."

He smiled. "Well, I've always thought the same about you, feistypants."

They stayed there a few moments longer, simply holding one another tight, before walking back to the bank to dry off and change.

Walking hand in hand back to camp, Anna couldn't help but notice several pairs of eyes glancing their way and several people were smiling at them.

She looked at Kristoff confused before going over to her sister to ask what it was all about.  
Elsa just smiled awkwardly in return, shrugging slightly. "You two might've been a little- uh- louder than you thought. The way sounds carry on the wind out here-"

Anna put a hand to her face, which she knew was as red as her hair. "Oh, my gosh."

Elsa put a hand on her arm. "Anna, it's okay. You're newlyweds, in love. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Anna chuckled as she remembered that those were the exact things she had told Kristoff. She knew her sister was right and looking over at her husband, as he sent a wink her direction, Anna felt her embarrassment melting away, complete love and adoration for him taking its place.


End file.
